Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight
Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight is published by DC Comics. Current Price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #214: 31 Jan 2007 Current Issue :Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight Special #1: 03 Feb 2010 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Monthly (sometimes bi-weekly) on-going. Final issue was #214. Characters Main Characters *'Batman' Allies *James Gordon *Alfred Enemies *Joker *Harvey Dent (Two-Face) Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight Special #1 Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #214 Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #213 Older Storylines Collections *'Batman: Gothic' - Collects #6-10. "The Dark Knight Detective must defeat an immortal killer while dealing with a terrifying horror from Bruce Wayne's youth. While plagued by nightmares about a headmaster from his childhood, Batman investigates the murders of the major crime bosses in Gotham. Discovering the culprit is a serial child killer whom the mafia had drowned years ago, the Dark Knight Detective goes after the mysterious Mr. Whisper. But when Batman confronts the macabre killer he realizes that he is actually the headmaster who used to torment Bruce Wayne as a boy. Encumbered by adolescent fear, the Caped Crusader must find a way to stop this unkillable man from unleashing a lethal plague on Gotham." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563890283 *'Batman: Venom' - Collects #16-20. "After Batman fails to save a young girl, he becomes addicted to Venom – and his entire life begins to spiral out of control." - WorldCat - ISBN 140123383X - (forthcoming, April 2012) *'Batman: Collected Legends of the Dark Knight' - Collects #32-34, 38, 42-43. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563891476 *'Batman International' - Collects #52-53, plus Batman: The Scottish Connection. "When a string of bizarre murders hits Barcelona, The Dark Knight makes it his top priority." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226493 - (forthcoming, March 2010) *'Batman: Going Sane' - Collects #65-68 & 100. "After a life-and-death struggle, The Joker seemingly kills Batman. Faced with the loss of his nemesis, the insane Joker can only retreat… into sanity." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218210 *'Batman: Monsters' - Collects #71-73, 83-84, 89-90. "First, Batman investigates murders that seem to have been committed by a werewolf. Then, he must battle bio-engineered soldiers turned killing-machines. And in the final story, Batman faces Clayface." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401224946 *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – Conspiracy' - Collects #86-88, plus Detective Comics #821. "A rash of ritual murders sends Batman on cross-country search for the source, even as the cult begins fashioning its own line of defense." *'Legends of the Dark Knight – Marshall Rogers' - Collects #132-136, plus Detective Comics #468, 471-479 & 481; DC Special Series #15; Secret Origins #6; and Batman: Dark Detective #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232272 *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – The Demon Laughs' - Collects #142-145. "Ra’s Al Ghul teams up with the Clown Prince of Crime for the first time. Their mission: Destroy the Dark Knight and take over the world!" *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – Bad' - Collects #146-148, 179. "Jordy is big and simple. Hewould never use his enormous strength to hurt someone – but inside him lurks something bad. Can Batman remove the demonic Bad without destroying Jordy?" *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – Blink' - Collects #156-158, plus Action Comics vol. 1 #847. "A blind man who sees through the eyes of others taps into the mind of a killer, propelling Batman into a citywide conspiracy." *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – Don't Blink' - Collects #164-167. "Blink, the blind man who can see through the eyes of whomever he touches, is back." *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – Irresistible' - Collects #169-171, plus Hourman #22. "The Dark Knight encounters Frank Sharp, an exceptionally ugly man who has the ability to make people do whatever he wants just by shaking their hand. Sharp is out to make a name for himself in Gotham City’s worlds of politics and crime — if Batman doesn’t stop him first." *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – The Secret City, vol. 1' - Collects #180-181 & 190-191. "Batman and Oracle must solve a string of murders in a part of Gotham City no one knew existed, leading Oracle into a world of her greatest dreams – and nightmares. Plus: Batman tangles with Mr. Freeze!" *'Batman: Snow' - Collects #192-196. "A stirring story that tells the origin of the deadly Batman foe Mr. Freeze from a new perspective... A family tragedy forges the obsession of a super-villain, and a young Batman must assemble a strike force to help him deal with the fallout!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212654 *'DC Comics Presents: Batman – Blaze of Glory, vol. 1' - Collects #197-199 & 212. "A criminal with something to prove stalks Batman, and a young man takes his date to a Gotham City rooftop to look for the Dark Knight." History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0263 BATMAN LEGENDS OF THE DARK KNIGHT #189 $2.50 *FEB05 0251 BATMAN LEGENDS OF THE DARK KNIGHT #190 $2.50 *MAR05 0366 BATMAN LEGENDS OF THE DARK KNIGHT #191 $2.50 *APR05 0304 BATMAN LEGENDS OF THE DARK KNIGHT #192 $2.50 *MAY05 0203 BATMAN LEGENDS OF THE DARK KNIGHT #193 $2.50 *JUN05 0332 BATMAN LEGENDS OF THE DARK KNIGHT #194 $2.50 *JUL05 0193 BATMAN LEGENDS OF THE DARK KNIGHT #195 $2.50 *AUG05 0184 BATMAN LEGENDS OF THE DARK KNIGHT #196 $2.50 *SEP05 0209 BATMAN LEGENDS OF THE DARK KNIGHT #197 $2.50 *OCT05 0217 BATMAN LEGENDS OF THE DARK KNIGHT #198 $2.50 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :DC Comics Presents: Batman – The Secret City #1: 14 Dec 2011 :DC Comics Presents: Batman – Blaze of Glory #1: 28 Dec 2011 Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero